peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggae Compilations
This page is a preliminary attempt to list the many various artist (v/a) reggae compilations played by John Peel on his radio shows, including releases featuring related music such as ska, rock steady, dancehall and dub, but excluding plays from collections already detailed elsewhere on this site, as indicated below. A huge reggae fan, the DJ gave generous airtime to numerous anthologies, both old and new. In later years, Peel frequently returned to vintage roots reggae material from earlier decades, including releases on the Blood & Fire label co-founded by Mick Hucknall of Simply Red, who were far from his favourite band. While the DJ always praised the quality of the label's work, he was often moved to express surprise that the singer should be involved in such a worthwhile enterprise.https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/14_July_1998 Plays (See also lists of v/a compilation plays on pages for Trojan Records, Jamaica, Adrian Sherwood. Please add further information if known.) ;1970s (LP - Hottest Hits) Front Line *21 February 1979: Techniques: Queen Majesty *14 March 1979: Alton And The Flames: Cry Though *07 July 1991: Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour (LP – Rock Steady) Studio One *26 July 1979: Soul Boys: You’re Not The One (LP - Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Island *27 August 1979: Baba Brooks: Teenage Ska *10 September 1979: Don Drummond & Drumbago: Stampede *11 September 1979: Charms: Carry, Go, Bring, Come   *17 September 1979: Skatalites: Independent Anniversary Ska  *19 September 1979: Roland Alfonso: James Bond   *09 October 1979: Shenley Duffus: Rukumbine   *01 December 1999: Shenley Duffus: Rukumbine ;1980s (LP - More Intensified! Original Ska 1963-67 Vol. 2) Island *11 March 1980: Skatalites: Sucu-Sucu   *11 March 1980: Skatalites: Dick Tracy   *11 March 1980: Desmond Dekker (And The Four Aces): Mount Zion   *11 March 1980: Soul Brothers: Marcus Junior   *27 March 1980: Stranger Cole: Run Joe   *29 March 1980 (BFBS): Vikings: Six And Seven Books Of Moses *10 April 1980: Skatalites: Lucky Seven (LP – Club Ska '67) Island *18 March 1980: Justin Hines: Rub Up, Push Up *19 March 1980: Soul Brothers: Lawless Street *20 March 1980: Roland Alfonso: Phoenix City (LP – Catch This Beat: The Rocksteady Years 1966-1968) Island *14 May 1980: Ethiopians: Trains To Glory (LP - Sly And Robbie Present Taxi) Island / Taxi *14 April 1981: General Echo: Drunken Master *15 April 1981: Wailing Souls: Old Broom (LP ‎– Roots Reggae Party Vol. 2) Silver Camel *03 February 1982: Ringo: Tense Me Tense (LP ‎- A Dee-Jay Explosion Inna Dance Hall Style) Heartbeat *25 November 1982: Sister Nancy: Boom Chaka Iaka  *25 November 1982: Prince Mohammed: Turn Me On *25 November 1982: Nigger Kojak: Jam Papa Kojak *25 November 1982: Brigadier Jerry: Ghetto Stylee (LP - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions * 21 December 1982: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 17 December 1986: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 09 December 1987: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 15 December 1987: Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) * 18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensimillia * 24 December 1992: Carlene Davis: Santa Claus (Do You Ever Come To The Ghetto) * 21 December 1999: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 27 December 1999 (BFBS): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 21 December 2000: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 19 December 2001: Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensimillia * 20 December 2001: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 18 December 2002: Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night * 27 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night (LP - Battle Of The DJs, Dance Hall Style) Coxsone *09 March 1983: Jim Brown: On Mi Mind *09 March 1983: Lone Ranger: Dance A Fi Coke *09 March 1983: Jah Jesco & Juicy Bravo]]: West Gone Black *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Jim Brown: On Mi Mind *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Lone Ranger: Dance A Fi Coke *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Jah Jesco & Jucey Bravo]]: West Gone Black *22 March 1983: Dillinger: Jamaica Collie (LP - Best Of Studio One) Heartbeat *22 August 1983: Cables: Baby Why *27 August 1983 (BFBS): Cables: Baby Why *06 September 1983: Larry Marshall: Throw Me Corn *13 September 1983: Alton Ellis: Can I Change My Mind (LP - Island Reggae Greats) Island *23 July 1985: Burning Spear: Door Peep (LP - Heartbeat Reggae) Heartbeat *09 September 1986: Burning Spear: Jah Say *15 October 1986: Burning Spear: Jah Say (LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door…" Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) * 01 March 1988: King Stitt & Clancy Eccles: Dance Beat * 02 March 1988: Sir Lord Comic: Jack Of My Trade * 07 March 1988: Samuel The First: Sounds Of Babylon * 09 March 1988: King Stitt: Fire Corner * Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5: Dillinger: Headquarters * 04 April 1988: Dennis Alcapone: Back Biter (2xLP - Rub-A-Dubble Reggae Vol. 1) CSA *26 April 1988: Natural Ites: Picture On The Wall (LP - Ride Me Donkey) Studio One *09 August 1988: Soul Two: Puppy Love (LP - Java Java Dub) Impact! *26 April 1989: Errol T, Bingy Bunny & General Echo: Extraordinary Dub *23 May 1989: Augustus Pablo (& Chosen Few): Java Dub (LP - Jah Shaka Presents Dub Masters Volume 1) Island/Mango *01 June 1989: Aswad: Mosman Skank (LP- DJ Government) Digital-B *13 July 1989: Johnny Osbourne & Chaka Demus: Few Dollars More ;1990s (LP - Electrocutioner Phase 1) Jammy's *27 February 1990: Gregory Isaacs: Hang On (LP - Hardcore Ragga) Greensleeves *18 June 1990: Cocoa T and Shabba Ranks with Rebel Princess: Just Be Good To Me (LP - Public Jestering - Lee Perry & Friends) Attack *21 June 1990: Truth Fact & Correct: Babylon Deh Pon Fire *25 June 1990: Upsetters: I'm A Dread Locks *27 June 1990: Upsetters: Kingdom Of Dub *02 July 1990: Jimmy & Glen: Hypocrites (CD - Beyond The Front Line) Front Line *01 August 1990: Big Youth: Lightning Flash Weak Heart Drop *02 August 1990: Gladiators: Looks Is Deceiving *20 August 1990: Culture: Behold *06 October 1990: Prince Far I: Message From the King (LP - Ariwa D.J. Choice) Ariwa *04 September 1990: Crucial Robbie: Mobile Phone (LP - Full Up: Best Of Studio One Volume 2) Heartbeat *09 December 1990: Culture: Behold The Land (CD - Reggae House Music Vol. 3) VP Records *17 February 1991: Shabba Ranks: Dem Bow *17 February 1991: Gregory Peck: Poco Man Jam (CD - One Man One Vote) Greensleeves *02 June 1991: Bunny Rugs, Dennis Brown, Cocoa Tea: Warning   *08 June 1991: Bunny Rugs: One Man One Vote  (CD - Soul Defenders At Studio One) Heartbeat *18 January 1992: Soul Defenders & Neptunes: Take Me Girl (LP - Just Ragga Volume 1) Charm *21 March 1992: Cobra: Live Together (LP - Come Home) Digital-B *11 April 1992: Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy *11 April 1992: General T.K: Run Him *17 April 1992: Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy *26 April 1992 (BFBS): Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy (CD - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat *15 May 1992: Versatiles: Lulu Bell *16 May 1992: Lynn Taitt & The Jets: Rock A Shock *22 May 1992: Melotones: I'm Gonna Let *24 May 1992 (BFBS): Versatiles: Lulu Bell *29 May 1992: Lee Perry: I Am The Upsetter *30 May 1992 (BFBS): Lee Perry: I Am The Upsetter *05 June 1992: Cool Sticky: Train To Soulsville *07 June 1992 (BFBS): Overtakers: Girl You Rock *13 June 1992: Inspirations: Take Back Your Duck *08 January 1998: Versatiles: Lulu Bell *14 January 1998: Errol Dunkley: Please Stop Your Lying *15 January 1998: Inspirations: Take Back Your Duck *15 January 1998 (BBC World Service): Lynn Taitt & The Jets: Rock A Shock *03 March 1998: Lee Perry: I Am The Upsetter (LP - Strictly The Best 8) VP *23 October 1992: Beres Hammond: Double Trouble (CD - Greensleeves Sampler 7 ) Greensleeves  *08 January 1993: Mighty Diamonds: I Need A Roof (LP - Just Ragga Volume 3) Charm *28 February 1993 (BFBS): Ninja Ford: Step Aside (CD - Dub Or Die) ROIR *27 March 1993: Prince Far I: The Right Way (CD - Bogle Mania – X-Terminator Versus Junjo) Greensleeves *17 April 1993: Ninjaman: Gun Bogle (CD - Greensleeves Sampler 8) Greensleeves *14 August 1993: Capleton: Hard To Believe (CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade (The Dreads At King Tubby's 1974-1977)) Blood & Fire *18 February 1994: I Roy: War And Friction *19 February 1994: Little Joe: Tradition Skank *25 February 1994: Tappa Zukie: Jah Is I Guiding Star *26 February 1994: Dr Alimantado: Chant To Jah *11 March 1994: Dillinger: Daylight Saving Time *18 March 1994: Jah Stitch: Greedy Girl *26 March 1994 (BBC World Service): Prince Jazzbo: Good Memories *02 April 1994: Prince Jazzbo: Good Memories *02 April 1994 (BFBS): Jah Stitch: Greedy Girl (CD - Truth And Rights, Observer Style) Heartbeat *29 April 1994: Niney The Observer: Hail I *07 May 1994 (BFBS): Niney The Observer: Hail I *13 May 1994: Freddie McGregor: Rasta Man Camp *14 May 1994: Junior Delgado: Long Way *14 May 1994 (BFBS): Michael Rose: Clap The Barber *20 May 1994: Big Youth: Fire Burn *21 May 1994: Big Youth: Fire Burn *28 May 1994 (BFBS): Junior Delgado: Long Way *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Freddie McGregor: Rastaman Camp *10 June 1994: Mediators: King Rasta *11 June 1994 (BFBS): Observer All Stars: Fire Organ (2xCD - Respect To Studio One) Heartbeat *12 November 1994: MC Winston ‘The Whip Williams: Intro - The Sound Of Jamaica Radio Show *12 November 1994: Lee Perry: Don’t Blame The Baldhead *19 November 1994: Sound Dimension: Psychedelic Rock *25 November 1994: Cables: What Kind Of World (CD - Mojo Rock Steady) Heartbeat *26 November 1994 (BFBS): Sound Dimension: Psychedelic Rock (Rockfort Rock) (CD - Santic + Friends : An Even Harder Shade Of Black) Pressure Sounds *25 March 1995: Augustus Pablo: Lovers Mood *08 April 1995: Jah Woosh: Chalice Blaze (CD - Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol. 5) Heartbeat *11 August 1995: Ethiopians: No Baptism *18 August 1995: Derrick Harriott: Do I Worry *15 September 1995: Lloyd & Glen: That Girl *06 October 1995: Keith & Tex: Stop That Train *03 November 1995: Rudi Mills: Long Story (2xLP, CD - Classic Reggae Mastercuts Volume 1) Mastercuts *06 October 1995: Don Carlos: Nice Time Night Blues *13 October 1995: U-Roy: Chalice In The Palace *22 October 1995 (BFBS): U-Roy: Chalice In The Palace (2xLP, CD - Dubhead Volume One) Shiver *06 October 1995: Blue And Red: Lessons Of Old *13 October 1995: Henry & Louis: More Love *14 October 1995: Henry & Louis: More Love *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Armagideon: Victory Dub (CD - A History Of Dub - The Golden Age) Munich *28 October 1995: Culture: Apply Within (2xLP, CD - Dubhead Volume Two) Shiver *01 March 1996: Hughie Izachaar: Sound System Dub *02 March 1996: Tassilli Players: Lunar Module *23 March 1996: Armagideon: Praising Dub (2xLP, CD - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver *21 September 1996: East Meets West: Valve Dub *21 September 1996 (BFBS): Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Slave Rebellion *21 September 1996 (BFBS): Disciples Meet Rootsman: Rebirth *22 September 1996: Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Slave Rebellion *28 September 1996: Earthquake: Jah Fire *24 November 1996: Earthquake: Jah Fire (2xCD - Dubnology 2: Lost In Bass) Middle Earth *16 November 1996: Dreadzone: Skeleton At The Feast *23 November 1996: Zion Train: Free The Bass (LP, CD - The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually) Justice League *11 January 1997: Juks Dread & Big Youth: 23rd Psalm *02 February 1997: Watty Burnett: What A War (CD - 2 Heavyweight - Another Blood And Fire Sampler) Blood & Fire *25 February 1997: Jah Stitch: Ragga Muffin Style *26 February 1997: King Tubby & Santic Allstars: Shooter Dub *27 February 1997: Congos: The Wrong Thing (Alternative Mix) *04 March 1997: I-Roy: Late Hour *17 March 1997 (BFBS): King Tubby & Santic Allstars: Shooter Dub *20 March 1997: King Tubby & Santic Allstars: Shooter Dub (CD - Ragga Ragga Ragga! 9) Greensleeves *24 April 1997 (BFBS): General Degree: Cartoon Character (3xCD - Arkology) Island *14 May 1997: Devon Irons: Vampire *19 July 1997: Max Romeo: War In A Babylon *22 July 1997: Max Romeo: One Step Forward *19 August 1997: Heptones: Sufferer's Time *27 August 1997: Meditations: Life is Not Easy *03 September 1997: Heptones + Jah Lion: Mr. President *24 September 1997: Lee Perry: Dreadlocks In Moonlight (CD - Reggae Greats) Mango *19 June 1997: Max Romeo: War In A Babylon (2xCD - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire *16 October 1997: Vivian Jackson & Ralph Brothers: Conquering Lion *22 October 1997: Big Youth & Vivian Jackson: Yabba Youth *11 November 1997: Dicky Burton: God Is Watching You *20 November 1997: Prophets: Warn The Nation *03 December 1997: King Tubby: Love Of Jah Version *11 February 1998: Trinity: Gwan And Lef' Me *26 February 1998: Vivian Jackson & Prophets: Fire In A Kingston (CD - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango *17 December 1997: Burning Spear: I And I Survive (Sub Dub Remix) *08 January 1998: Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse (Cottonbelly Re-mix) *08 January 1998 (BFBS): Black Uhuru: Boof N' Baff N' Biff (Black Uhuru Meets The Thievery Soundsystem) *13 January 1998: Black Uhuru: Boof 'n' Baff 'n' Biff Brazillia Remix (CD - Ska After Ska After Ska) Heartbeat *12 May 1998: Lyn Taitt And The Baba Brooks Band: Magnificent Ska (2xLP - Produced & Directed By The Upsetter) Pressure Sounds *09 June 1998: Flames: Zion *17 June 1998: Silvertones: Financial Crisis *08 July 1998: Meditations: Houses Of Parliament (CD - Junior Byles & Friends 129 Beat St) Blood & Fire *16 September 1998: Junior Biles: Know Where You're Going *24 September 1998: Pablo Moses: One People   (2xCD - The Sound Of Channel One: King Tubby Connection) Motion *18 May 1999: King Tubby: Stop Look Dub *14 July 1999: King Tubby: 70 Times Dub *19 August 1999: Badoo: Headline News (LP - Roots Techniques) Pressure Sounds *01 June 1999: Dave Barker: Your Love Is A Game *02 June 1999: Jimmy Riley: Prophecy Version *02 June 1999: Jimmy Riley: Prophecy   (LP – Dubhead Sound Clash Series Session 1) Dubhead *10 June 1999: Twilight Circus: Shaka Dub Plate (CD - The Upsetter Shop Vol. 2) Heartbeat *17 June 1999: Eric Donaldson (& The West Indians): Caught You Red-Handed *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Eric Donaldson (& The West Indians): Caught You Red-Handed *22 July 1999: Glen Adams with the Upsetters: X-Ray Vision (Take 4) *29 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Glen Adams & The Upsetters: X-Ray Vision (CD – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire *August 1999 (FSK): Errol Thompson + Clive Chin: Extraordinary Version *24 August 1999: Errol Thompson + Clive Chin: Extraordinary Version *September 1999 (FSK): King Tubby: Morpheus Special *02 September 1999: Lee Perry: A Noah Sugar Pan *02 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Lee Perry: A Noah Sugar Pan *05 September 1999 (BFBS): Lee Perry: Rally Dub *09 September 1999: Scientist(2): King Tubby’s Answer *16 September 1999: King Tubby: Pegasus Rock *22 September 1999: Jo Jo Hookim: Moses Dub *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Jo Jo Hookim: Moses Dub (CD - Children Of Jah - The Chantells & Friends (1977-1979)) Blood & Fire *04 August 1999: Chantells & U Brown: Children Of Jah / Time To Unite *02 September 1999: Errol Davies: Path I Have Taken *05 September 1999 (BFBS): Errol Davis: Path I Have Taken *16 September 1999: Lopez Walker: Trial Day *30 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Chantells: Desperate Time *July 2000 (FSK): Chantells: Natty Supper ;2000s (CD - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire) Select Cuts *06 September 2000: Keith Hudson: I’m Alright (Orb remix) *14 September 2000: King Tubby: Bag A Wire (Avatars Of Dub remix) *19 September 2000: Yabby You: Conquering Lion (Smith & Mighty remix) *November 2000 (FSK): Chantells: Natty Supper (The Erb Rmx) (CD - Born In The Sky (Upsetter At The Controls 1969-1975)) Motion *28 February 2001: Upsetters: Goosey Version (Take 2) *March 2001 (FSK): Roland Alphonso & The Upsetters: Roll On *24 April 2001: Versatiles: Ungrateful Set *13 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Versatiles: Ungrateful Set (CD - Dub / Original Bass Culture) Metro *March 2001 (FSK): King Tubby & The Aggrovators & Linval Thompson: Straight To The Capitalist Head *21 March 2001: Lee Perry: Woman's Dub *08 April 2001 (BBC World Service): Lee Perry: Woman's Dub *10 April 2001: Niney The Observer: No Conscience (CD - Rocksteady Soul (The Original Cool Sound Of Duke Reid's Treasure Isle) Metro *07 August 2001: Phyllis Dillon: Perfidia *16 August 2001: U Roy: Wear You To The Ball *22 August 2001: Techniques: Love Is Not A Gamble *23 August 2001: Phyllis Dillon: The Right Track (CD - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *08 August 2001: King Tubby & Soul Syndicate: Great Stone (Zion Train remix) *14 August 2001: Scientist(2): Step It Up (Dan Donovan remix) *05 September 2001: Glen Brown and King Tubby: Father For The Living (Mr Scruff remix) *09 September 2001 (BBC World Service): Scientist(2): Step It Up (Dan Donovan remix) *27 September 2001 (Radio Eins): King Tubby & Soul Syndicate: Great Stone (Zion Train Remix) (CD - Dubwise And Otherwise 2) Blood & Fire *09 April 2002: Linval Thompson: Jah Jah The Conqueror *10 April 2002: Johnny Clarke: Love Up Your Brothers And Sisters (CD - Firehouse Revolution) Pressure Sounds *26 April 2002 (BBC World Service): Anthony Red Rose: Tempo (LP – Soca 101, Vol. 1) VP *15 May 2002: Burning Flames: Swing Engine (LP - Dub Sampler Vol 1) Jamaican *26 June 2002: Augustus Pablo: Well Frozen Dub *18 July 2002: King Tubby: Blessed Dub *25 July 2002 (Radio Eins): King Tubby: Blessed Dub *19 September 2002: Augustus Pablo: Well Frozen Dub (CD - Ready When You Ready Two) Smugg *20 November 2002: Frankie Paul: Who Issue The Gun *November 2002 (FSK): Frankie Paul: Who Issue The Gun *07 December 2002 (BBC World Service): Frankie Paul: Who Issue The Gun (LP - Baffling Smoke Signal: The Upsetter Shop Vol.3) Heartbeat *15 January 2003: Brent Dowe: Down Here In Babylon *29 January 2003: Devon Irons: Ketch Vampire (LP - Tribute To Peckings) Studio One *12 February 2003 Freddy McGregor: Wise Words (CD - Nice Up The Dance) Soul Jazz *15 May 2003: Cutty Ranks: Who Say Me Done *03 June 2003: Dawn Penn: No, No, No *04 June 2003 (Radio Mafia): Cutty Ranks: Who Say Me Done *04 June 2003: Chaka Demus: The Boom *12 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Dawn Penn: No No No *12 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Chaka Demus & Pliers: Boom (CD - Red Bumb Ball - Rare And Unreleased Rocksteady 1966 - 1968) Pressure Sounds *December 2003 (FSK): Austin Faithful: I'm In A Rocking Mood *20 January 2004: Derrick Morgan: I'm The Ruler (CD - Studio One Ska) Soul Jazz *09 March 2004: Roland Alphonso: President Kennedy (LP - Studio One Disco Mix) Soul Jazz *09 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): George Allen: Be Wise Brethren Category:Discography Category:Compilations Category:Lists Category:Reggae